


The Quiet Wolf and the Fallng Star

by wastedspacenerd



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:23:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastedspacenerd/pseuds/wastedspacenerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The events that happened between Ashara Dayne and the Starks during the Tourney at Harrenhal and Robert's Rebellion.</p><p>*All writing is based off on theories and what may have happened, they are in no way canon and no claim to all the original characters of the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Day One

Ashara Dayne

The wild wolf…

“Lady Ashara,” Brandon had called to me. “Lord Stark” I replied curtly. “Are you here to ask for a dance as well? I’m afraid I am just tired out-”

“Oh you are mistaken, my lady.” Well, that's disappointing. “But I am here to request you of something.” He said with a grin, mischievous fellow. “Oh?” I replied. I was hoping that the Stark would, given his reputation. He was as tall as I imagined, maybe even taller and as handsome as the servants have gossiped about. A handsome man with a face filled with lust, perhaps I could stir the wildness in the wolf. Eyes locked into mine he dips his head down. Bold. Just barely passing my lips he whispers to me, “I would ask you, not a dance, but to ask you. to ask another for a dance.”

Pulling back I give him a questioning look. “Well that is quite the request. May I ask who and why?” As much as I adored a good game, I was never fond of the one being played. If this was some sort of jest, I would make sure that the odds would be in my favor at the end of it. At the quirk of my eyebrow Brandon tilts his head to the corner of the hall. There a young man sat surveying the hall. His head was low and he rested his elbows onto his knees. Fingers intertwined, twiddling thumbs. The quiet wolf… “Your brother?” I stated, incredulous.

“Aye, this whole time he has been a dog with his tail between his legs. I figured you could take him on a stroll” he chuckled lightly. Eddard Stark. A man of 18 with a solemn face and grey eyes. Ice like... Stark eyes. Compared to Brandon he looked to be the dullest of any Stark she had seen. I sooner dance with the stable boys. “Why do you jest with your little brother?” I inquired. Brandon quirked his head, “Why I simply wish for my brother to enjoy his time here in the tourney and not lurking amongst the shadows.” Crossing my arms, I raise my brows to him. Taking in my demeanor he sighed, “Ned has always been the aloof one of the pack, I figured a charming woman…” his eyes lingered over my body to emphasize his point “could stir the wolf inside. Even for a moment.” He said slyly. 

“What makes you think that Eddard Stark would have any interest in sharing a dance or anything with me?” 

“For starters, he has been glancing at you ever since the start of this tourney.” 

What? It was not that I was surprised at the attention, for many men have surveyed and raked their eyes among me, but for a man like Eddard Stark to have the same desires, put me in disbelief. With a scoff, I look over to the dark corner once more. This time... our eyes connected. I had seen Eddard many times during this tourney, saw how hard and cold they could be, the disinterest and many times the disdain, but this time it was not so. There in his eyes, was a softness, a light haze. Time had held its breath for this moment, and seizing it, I chanced a smile. There in the dim light of the hall, for the first time, I saw Eddard Stark blaze red. 

The surprise was apparent in his eyes. They widened and shut as he spun his head to look down back at his ever twiddling thumbs. Brandon howled with laughter beside me. “You see? The poor boy has never been shaken so.” Taking another step so that we were barely touching, “So, what say you? Will you grace my boorish brother with your presence?” he reiterated. He leaned in close again, lips brushing against my ear. “I promise I shall repay you for your kindness.”

I giggled and pulled back to sweep my eyes over him. True, Brandon was tall, handsome and the future lord, but after seeing how interesting the quiet wolf could be... my interests along with my affections turned elsewhere. I will not let Brandon Stark use me for his own amusement, but rather it will be for my own. Hmmm, this will be an interesting few days. “Keep this in mind, Lord Stark,” my voice a purr, and his ever lustful eyes ignited further, “ I have never, ever, done anything out of pity or false kindness.” With that I turned my eyes and glided to where the man with soft grey eyes, meant only for me, sat. 

Slowly stopping in front of him, I noticed his eyes were fixated to the ground, or actually his thumbs, I was not too sure for his hair, had veiled his eyes. I found myself intrigued, I haven’t met a man so shy. The whole situation started to become hilarious. House Stark has had the reputation of being a noble and proud family. From what I have heard of Brandon and Lyanna I would have suspected him to be less reserved and more abash like them. A shy Stark shaken by a smile, I couldn’t help but let out a giggle. That finally got his attention, for he stilled his hands, and slowly lifted his head and there I met his eyes once again.

“Lord Eddard.”

“Uh- L-la-Lady Ashara” He stumbled to stand, almost knocking over a goblet. He quickly grabbed it back and placed it further away, perhaps to avoid any future clumsiness our encounter will most likely bring. “Forgive me,” I laughed , “it seems I've startled you.”

He took a breath, “No my apologies, I didn't acknowledge you sooner” he managed to gain a bit of composure. Standing before me, he straightened his posture with head held high. Ah, tall like his brother, not as handsome. Yet, there is potential. “Your brother Brandon has told me otherwise.” At the mention of Brandon's name he stilled for a half a moment and his eyes went from soft to hard. “I see he spoke to you.”

Another reaction. Perhaps… jealousy? I wanted to see more faces of the honorable Eddard. “That he did, does that trouble you?” 

“No, my lady,” he said dejectedly. 

There was a silence then that could only be described as awkward. More uncomfortable on Eddards part. Being the younger sibling can be hard, to try to bloom under the eldest shadow while craving the sunlight. I wonder how many times Brandon has bested Eddard and how he, more than likely, accepted defeat. I turned my head taking him in from another angle. His eyes met mine again and a soft blush radiated from his cheeks. I smiled once again and the blush deepened. 

“I can see why they call you the quiet wolf”

“My apologies, I am not exactly one for occasions such as these.” His eyes then fixated to the rest of the hall. Many lords and ladies sang, laughed and danced. Men groped young servant girls and noble ladies sneered at one another. Being in court alongside Princess Elia, I was groomed and accustomed to such travesties. In that regard I recollected all I knew of house Stark, and northerners in their entirety. With the way of his home in mind I mustered up the best response I could.

“It can be overwhelming or overbearing to say the least.”

Eddards face changed and asked dubious, “You are handmaiden to Elia” his eyes back to the hall, “I suspect that you are accustomed to and enjoy such gatherings”

“Of course, but it does not mean I do not crave mundane things either Lord Eddard. A laugh here, a dance there and a scandal all have their limits.” the words left me before I could stop them.

The years spent in court began all in good fun, interesting things were always happening, new alliances made and dalliances had. I do grow tired of such an atmosphere. There were many nights that I craved to go home, Starfall. The stars glistening amongst the vast ocean, the cooling breeze and salt among my tongue. I had missed the little things that I had taken for granted. Reminiscing about home I could tell then that my face had warped into something pitiful and lonely. Something I did not like to show openly. Remembering this, I look to Eddard again to see if he noticed. 

His eyes had softened once again, alerting me of a chance. “Aye, too much of something can make you tire of it” Tired. I had already danced with six men tonight and fended off other’s advances. The night was growing old and eventually would give way to dawn. But… For this one man I could do one last dance for the night. 

“Dance with me Lord Eddard”

“My lady?” He blurted out. 

Instinctively I grabbed his hand. Being a northerner he must not be accustomed to being touched so familiarly, yet as a Dornish woman, touch and instinct come naturally. 

“Dance with me,” I leaned in close, “and let me not grow tired of dancing.” 

Before he could blurt out an excuse or protest, I used all of my might to bring him to the dance. The element of surprise assisted in me being able to drag this man, taller and heavier than I. I will not leave this Stark crouching in the corner tonight.


	2. Dance of Spring

“Lady Ashara… I-”

“Eddard calm yourself, it is only a dance. If you are worried about the ideas that are going amongst the herd, worry not. At the end of the night they will think of you as one of the many men that have had the pleasure of dancing with me.” They will think that. 

“And you, my lady?” He said hesitantly, almost afraid of my answer. Such earnest eyes. 

In reply, I grinned at the young lord and stepped in line with the dance. The bard began a low tempo song, Ah “Dreams of Spring” perfect. All the ladies and men aligned side by side one another. The soft stringing of the harp began, slow and steady it played, and in time I raised my right arm above my head and lightly swept my body to my left. Laying the back of my hand on Eddard’s cheek. Following, he tentatively laid his right hand along my waist. 

Not close enough. With my free hand I took his hand and guided it further to the small of my back to bring us all the more closer. I felt him stiffen. Relax, I mouthed to him. The quiet wolf closed his eyes then, steadied a breath. He loosened his shoulders and his hand settled better. The crease of his brows faded as his chest rose and fell, calmer than before. He gently opened his eyes and held steady to my gaze. Now here’s a Stark. With my hand still on his, I glided it along his forearm, to his biceps and felt the muscles that hid under his sleeve. Finally resting it on his shoulder. The slight blush on his cheek remained, but not deepened as before. 

At the queue of the flute, Eddard took my hand that had laid on his cheek, and felt the subtle brush of his thumb… A soft caress. In the time that I had rushed him along my side, I never took in Eddard in his entirety. I didn’t take the time to notice how dark his short lashes were, the furriness of his brows, the soft flow of his hair and the slight stubble on his jaw. I looked at our joined hands, being a man his hands were large, slightly rough and callused. As my fingers felt the back of his hand, there was a smoothness there. Soft and rough. The song quieted for a moment and my eyes shot back to meet his.

The song began again, but this time in merriment. Eddard had led as we weaved in and out past other dancers and spun in circles. Dancers embodying the scattering and flow of flower petals. The strings resonated within the hall as if you could feel spring sweeping through the world and banishing winter. Happiness, light and love were alight and I basked in it with a Stark of all people. 

I kept up with his lead and who could have known that he was a good dancer? And here I thought of dancing with the stable boys. Like any noble, born and raised, Eddard knew each and every step to the dance. Though he did not improvise on certain steps as Oberyn had, nor was he boastful like Jon, Eddard was gentle. Just as Barristan did, he took care in each step and even more so care to his partner, me. Unexpectedly, Eddard made a move to spin me I didn’t remember this step in an attempt to keep up with him, I turned too fast. I felt myself lose my footing, my body was about to spin itself to the floor. Before I collided with the ground, Eddard caught me and cradled me in his arms. I felt all the air leave my body for a moment. His face was close to mine, in the moment of the fall my arms instinctively wrapped tightly around his neck and shoulders.   
Eddard’s breathing was uneven as he spoke to me, “My lady, are you alright?” He sounded slightly panicked. His hair veiled us as we faced one another. Eddard Stark in this moment was as handsome as any man and as honorable, yet here I was, Ashara Dayne, a noble woman who forgot the most basic of steps to the easiest dance in court. I left out a laugh then and grabbed my mouth to stifle it, but my laughter escaped through regardless. Eddard stilled and then slowly he himself began to laugh. I knew that it wasn’t to spite me, but to join me because we both knew the look of this situation and the hilarity of it. His body and mine shook with our laughter which made us both grow all the more louder in our joy. He held me there for a few moments longer, trying to settle ourselves from our laughter.


End file.
